Hameron: A Tale of Two Species
by VulcanComander
Summary: David Cameron, a student at Oxford University, wants to be inducted in one of the college's most exciting societies. Will the initiation task be too much to handle?


David looked at his friends in utter disgust, bewildered by the sight which befell his eyes.

"Are you insane?! No, I'm _not doing...THAT!" he insisted._ His palms grew sweaty although a slight chill slithered down his spine. The Oxford Common Rooms were almost entirely deserted for the summer break, save for David Cameron, his friends, Oliver, Mathew, James, Benjamin, and Alexander, and a few other boys sitting in armchairs in the corners of the room, studying or reading, or otherwise preoccupying themselves while they listened in to the potentially scarring (but nonetheless entertaining) conversation going on a meters away.

The boys drew closer, totally encompassing the pallid student. Alexander put his hand on David's shoulder in comfort and, glaring at the boy seated closest to the window who was snickering at their conversation, muttered " _Come on_ , Dave. We've all had to do this. It's all worth it, I swear."

"Yeah, haven't you heard about all those crazy parties that are supposed to go on? The drugs and the..um..." he glanced to Oliver, the eldest of the group and the only one of the six boys who had been to an infamous Piers Graveson Society meeting, and who had told the rest about the untamed hobbies of the members, "sex".

Oliver, who stood at the back, holding the velvety-black letter which contained instructions for David's initiation task, snickered and smiled in fond memory of the times he got trashed at a wild party. He brushed his free hand through his tangled mess of red hair and "Yes, those are the times. Those don't always happen though. We need to keep up appearances, ya know?"

"Oliver, but it's _disgusting. Utterly repulsive._ I wouldn't mouth-fuck a dead _woman_ and you want me to do it to the _pig?"_ stammered David.

Mathew, who had otherwise been lingering in the back of the huddle, waiting for a chance to strike, suddenly chimed in. "Bet you would if that dead woman was Professor Harris". As he anticipated, loud bursts of "ooooooooo"s and "need some ice water for that BURN?" erupted from the group of "prestigious" Oxford undergrads. James, the youngest of the group and one of David's closest friends who was also interested in joining the Society, sheepishly quipped, "But...she _does_ have a nice bum". More heckles followed.

"David, no one _wants_ to do it, but you _have to,_ ya know? If the Society came up to me and told me 'Hey, wanna become part of this bloody ace society, without having to do _anything whatsoever_ to get in?', I'd say 'Hell yeah', right? But then it wouldn't be called an _initiation,_ now would it?" said Benjamin, in an attempt to sway his new acquaintance into undertaking the ceremony.

"Call me Dave. And I...I suppose you're right. And you've all done this? With...the pig?"

"Oh, no, not all of us, that's a load of tosh," exclaimed Mathew.

"If _everyone_ fucked the pig, it would get boring. It's fun if done right, and occasionally enough" observed Alex. "B _ut you said that you've all done this!"_

 _"Yeah,_ we've all done something for initiation. Something just as bad," recalled James, "I had to see if I could stuff 3 golf balls up my arse. Then I had to shit them out in a pint and chug the beer".

After the boys had all shared their horror stories of initiations, some of which were so audacious that the onlookers in the armchairs had to up and leave, David had been successfully coerced. "I...all right. I'll do it. At least it's not as bad as...the thing...with the metal stick thing and...'Little Matthew'..." said David, half scarred, and half relieved that it had not been he who had to stick a thin metal stick up his urethra. "So the ceremony is Wednesday?"

The room was dimly lit, only illuminated by torches which were poorly propped up on the wall by some amateur member who wanted the ceremony to resemble a demon-summoning ritual. To add to this appearance, David had been stripped naked and presented in front of the other 11 members of the Piers Graveston Society, all of whom were wearing concealing deep-purple robes which obscured their faces. The cold, moist air of the basement room, intermingled with the agonizing thought of the act he would soon partake in caused goose bumps to form on his arms and bare legs. Even his groin, had it been a living thing, yearned to retreat back inside his crotch to resemble an elephant's trunk that had been turned inside out. And yet, amid all this stress and plans of orally violating the corpse of a dead pig, a part of his subconscious entertained the idea of what it would feel like. David had only ever seen the inside of a pig's mouth once in secondary school, as part of a biology course. The tongue was longer than that of a human, as was expected, and it felt rougher...more like the tongue of a cat towards the back of it, but towards the front tip, it was soft and, for lack of a better word, mushy. The back of the throat was tight, and he doubted whether he would be able to stuff his member down its throat. Just the thought of having something warm (or rather, partially warm, seeing as it had been dead for two days, stuffed inside a fridge) enveloping "Little David" suddenly made his blood rush directly to his penis, and left David very confused.

One of the shorter members walked up to David Cameron and brought out a small, squealing pig with a name tag attached to its ear: "Jessica". The small crowd began to chant, first softly, then louder, until they were nearly screaming.

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!" came the roars from the 11 Oxford students, masked in the shadows of their robes.

The same boy then handed David a long, thick silver dagger to kill the pig with. "You just have to jut it in, ya got it? Don't make it suffer. After all, it's going to be sucking _your_ micro-penis in a few minutes", he instructed. Nervously, David took the blade and, with one swift stroke, slit the throat of "Jessica". The other members cheered and applauded, and two other cloaked boys made quick work of hacking off the pig's head with a sharpened axe. The pig's dripping head was given to David, who stared into it's dead eyes for a few moments. The silence was deafening, and blood had already begun to pool at his feet. Wordlessly, David uncovered his penis, used one hand to hold up the pig's head and the other to open it's jaw, and tried to shove his member in. After much effort was futily exuded into this, he removed the hand opening the jaw, and cupped some of the blood that was dripping onto the floor. He used it as lubrication, sliding his wetted hand up and down the shaft of his hardening cock, and smeared some on the pig's fat lips. Now, he effortlessly slid his cock into the pig's still-warm mouth.

"Ahh, fuck," moaned David. The roof of the pig's mouth slid across the top of his throbbing member, and his tip brushed against the soft, spike-like parts in the back of the tongue. The tip of the tongue reached past his four-inch dick and under his balls, which made David grew harder. He began to thrust his hips back and forth, first slowly, then rapidly as he was mouth-fucking the decapitated pig he held in his hands.

"Jessica", he whispered, "Jessica baby, my love, you feel so amazing. Do you like the taste of me? Well, I'm going to come down your fucking throat, I bet you'd like that, huh? Because you're a dirty little pig-slut, huh Mrs. Piggy? I bet this is better than anything Kermit can give you, isn't it?" David muttered through clenched teeth.

Some members of the Society had not expected David to take it this far, and they had gotten surprisingly aroused by it. They slid their hands through their robes and down their trousers, while some blatantly whipped out their dicks and began to stroke them.

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!" came the roars again, this time strained as most boys were focused more on cumming than chanting in rhythm.

David could feel the precum which had already started to emerge from his erection.

David began to pull the pig towards him as he thrust, and feared that if he rode its face any harder, he would get rug-burn...or tongue-burn, rather. The pig's teeth grazed his length as he pulled nearly all the way out, and the back of the pig's throat hit his tip as he shoved all the way back in. Out, in,out, in, out, in, until David's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came into the back throat of Jessica, and he fell to the floor on his knees, completely exhausted, delightfully humiliated, and not giving a single fuck.


End file.
